


I Need a Favor

by jmak119



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, need a favor, please be kind!, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmak119/pseuds/jmak119
Summary: Drabble prompt from politzania from Tumblr. Thank you!Drabble prompt: 62 “I need a favor, and not the sexual kind.” -- Tony speaking to whoever is secretly pining for him. (Rhodey? Steve? Bucky? your call....)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	I Need a Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/gifts).



> (This is my first time, be gentle)

"I need a favor"

Bucky blinked a few times. Pulled his phone away from his face to make sure he was talking to the right person. "I called you, Tony... right?"

"Yeah. But I need a favor and not the sexual kind, don't worry." Tony breezed over the phone.

Bucky rolled his eyes and scowled, if only Tony would ask him for a sexual favor. He'd been trying to drop subtle hints for the better part of the last three months. He was always asking Tony to lunch, bringing him snacks in the lab, and saving his favorites from Clint and Thor when they ordered take out. But Tony usually turned the lunches into group things, why was he always inviting Steve?! Tony didn't notice the snacks because he was so far down the engineering hole, and Bucky didn't need the others to notice his pining any more than they already did.

"Well, I forgot why I was calling you. What favor do you need, sugar?" Bucky loved the names. Tony dropped nicknames on his friends like jewels from a benevolent ruler, bestowing his love on his subjects. In an attempt to catch Tony's attention, Bucky returned them as often as he could.

"Pep said I have to go to some art opening tonight and she can't go with me. Can you go with me?" Tony sounded small by the end of his request. Which was just unacceptable, Tony should never be made to feel small.

"I'd love to sweetheart, but what about Steve? He know all about that art stuff, wouldn't he be better?" Bucky felt actual physical pain suggesting that Tony take Steve instead, but he'd hate to cause some sort of problem at a fancy art exhibit.

Tony sighed loudly, "I asked him! He said that he was already busy and that I should ask you. He also said some things that didn't make a lot of sense, but I dunno. Can you go?"

Bucky immediately began planning Steve's untimely death. He could ALMOST guess what Steve had said and he was definitely going to kill him. "Tony, what did he say, honey?"

"It was confusing. Something about dumbasses, and ‘facing his feelings,’ which didn't make sense cause he said that, 'his' not 'your.' And then he said I should call you, but you called me first." Bucky began looking for his favorite knife, because he was absolutely going to go stab his best friend, and also trying to find his breath cause there was something spectacular about the wording of that explanation.

"Tony, why would he say 'your' feelings?" Bucky was just barely holding on to his sanity. Could this even be real? "Well, he's been telling me to tell you how I feel for months, but I wasn't sure if I should. But you seem interested... are you interested in my answer, Bucky?"

"Sugar, I've been trying to ask you out forever. He's been telling me the same thing." Bucky smiled, considered putting his knife away, but decided Steve should still be stabbed.

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line and the bottom dropped out of Bucky’s stomach. But then heard the smile in Tony's voice when he said, "So, I need a favor Winter Smolder... and it *just might* be the sexual kind."

"That sounds great, darlin’. I'll be ready, I gotta go stab Stevie real quick, but then I'll call you back and you can tell me what time and what to wear and all that."  
Bucky grinned as he headed for the elevator, assuring Tony over squawks of outrage and questions that, yes, Steve absolutely had to be stabbed, he'd be fine by the next day anyhow.

"I'm just kidding sugar, I'm coming down to the shop. Gotta give my new fella a kiss."


End file.
